


Pinnacle

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: After Bean loses everything her powers erupt on her own accord.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Pinnacle

Of all the things that Bean didn’t know she would regret when she woke up this morning, not having a giant knife handy in her coronation gown was an obvious one.

Adrenaline pumped through her body, her ears cloudy as she pushed back against Dagmar, too many crowns in her life, one that was too big for her head and the other that would screw into her head.

But as much as Bean fought back she fell into the elevator, reached for Luci’s hand, the elevator door closed and moved, and Luci’s head fell into her hands.

Dagmar tsked behind Bean, her words that everyone would abandon Bean surfaced in her brain, and it wasn’t right.

Bean had lost everything and now had nothing to lose but herself. It felt like a lock within her had broken off and an ocean’s worth of power surged within her.

Dagmar was talking about Bean’s destiny, unaware of the electricity flickering in the air; a premonition of the storm ahead.

Bean caught sight of the elevator buttons and rushed past Dagmar. Electricity flowed out of Bean’s fingertips and she pressed them against the panel, making it dig deep through the wires and everything she didn’t understand.

“What are you doing, Bean?!”

Bean ignored her. The elevator began to plummet. Magic, untamed, crackled through Bean’s brain and it was at her command when she wanted the elevator to go up. It made a horrid screeching noise as its descent ceased.

“Impressive. Imagine what you could do with my help.”

“Don’t need it.” Bean mentally shouted at the magic to take her to where she could retrieve Luci’s body.

“Are you wasting your power for a demon? What a child you are, due for a scolding.” Despite this Dagmar didn’t get closer, wary of the outpour of magic.

Bean kept a tighter grip on Luci’s head.

“If you hadn’t gotten turned to stone – “

“And whose fault was that?” Dagmar’s mouth was curled in a sneer but Bean wasn’t going to let her mess with her head.

“ _Yours!_ ”

Bean felt the reservoir of magic within her pulsate with the anger. The elevator groaned as it went up faster.

“And shut up!” Bean shouted. “If you hadn’t gotten turned to stone you would’ve found out sooner that I don’t take orders from anyone!”

Dagmar tried to get closer but evidently thought better of it. “Darling, darling, really now, you’re continuing to run from your destiny?”

“Screw my destiny! All I need – all I need is Elfo and Luci, drinking at the pub and taking trippy drug trips that bring up closer together!”

“What great aspirations,” Dagmar said drily.

“Better than – better than wearing a screwy crown! Because it has screws and it’s _goddamn crazy!_ ”

A shot of electricity burst from Bean’s other hand. It didn’t harm Luci’s decapitated head, only shot out to strike Dagmar in the heart. She shook for just a moment, her hair sticking up and her teeth grinding together before she fell in a heap on the elevator floor.

Bean felt cold all over until she heard Dagmar’s labored breathing. Then she shook her head.

“I was willing to blow her up, how is this any different?” she muttered.

Her magic made the elevator doors open and Bean could see Luci’s body lying in the dirt. Trogs had gathered around it but respectfully backed away when they saw Bean.

She told the magic to hold the doors open long enough to let her out. When she stepped out of the elevator it fell through the shaft. Bean didn’t look back.

She ran to Luci’s body and picked it up. She connected the head and body and hoped her magic was enough.

The magic flowed through her fingertips again, strong enough to kick-start a heart. After a moment Luci sputtered and asked, “Why does my mouth taste like ozone?”

“Luci!”

Bean gathered him into her arms and squeezed him tightly. She only let go when Luci said, strained, “All right, let me go or my head will pop off again.”

He jumped from her arms and paced.

“God, I give you one ounce of genuine affection and you get so clingy.” Luci puffed on a cigar, making shapes with the smoke.

Bean checked her pockets. “Did you take my coronation ceremony cigar?”

“Yeah. Gonna do somethin’ about it?”

“Nah. Guess not.” Bean couldn’t stop the fondness from seeping into her voice.

Her thoughts caught up with her and she exclaimed, “Elfo! We gotta get him back!”

“What really? _That_ guy? Seriously.”

“Luci.”

“Fine, fine. I would miss laughing at his pathetic life anyway.”

Luci put out his cigar out in a nearby Trog’s mouth. The Trog’s screams of pain were muffled.

Bean led the way out. She was going to pick up the pieces of her life, with Elfo and Luci by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> That cliffhanger did make me excited for part four, but man. My favorite character died, probably not permanently, but still. Gotta wait a whole year. So I wrote this to tide myself over.


End file.
